Kiss a Frog
by Jill07
Summary: This really doesn't having anything to do with the books, it's just here because I was bored and thought it would be fun. Mia ends up on a dating game show.


AN: Ok, so this idea was brought on after thinking about this really good fanfiction I read for Alias on the old site. Whatever happened to it?? ALIAS rocks... sorry. I just thought that this would work for Mia like it did Sydney. Here we go....  
  
Lilly: Welcome to 'Kiss a Frog'! The show were royal family members who are unable to find that special someone in their life, or have and just don't have the guts to do anything about it because they have a fear of confrontation, due to the fact that they have never achieved self- actualization, kiss the frog of their choice... so to speak... After asking them random questions. I am your host, Lilly Moscovitz, and today we have Princess Amelia... (looks to Mia and drops announcer voice) Do I REALLY have to say your WHOLE name?  
  
Mia: (glances at camera, with deer caught in headlights look).  
  
Lilly: Well, I'm not going to.. ok? (back to announcer voice) As I was saying, we have Princess Mia from Genovia here with us today. (looks off stage looking like a pug) Who is writing this stuff?! She isn't FROM Genovia, she has lived in New York city her whole life!... As I was saying, again, today we have Princess Mia from New York City, HEIR to the Genovian thrown. (audience snickers) Not THAT thrown. The ROYAL ONE... ahem.. So, let's get to know Mia more, shall we? So Mia, what are some talents that you have?  
  
Mia: (still looking at camera in what has become a daze)  
  
Lilly: Mia?  
  
Mia: (jerks head up and blushes) What?  
  
Lilly: Um, next question. Do you own any pets??  
  
Mia: Well I have a cat, his name is Fat Louie, and he is really fat and likes to take the shiny things that he finds in my room and other places in our house and put them behind the toilet in my bathroom and when he gets really upset... (realizing she is talking to fast)... he.. eats.. socks.  
  
Lilly: Oh really, that is very... interesting. Ok, so Mia, we are going to introduce you to the three young men that you have to choose from. This first one is a Senior at AEHS, co-valedictorian of his class, and has been famous for going out with the head cheerleader of our high school, he also used you to get in the paper, please, give a big round of applause for JOOOOSH RIICHTER!!!!  
  
(Josh runs out through door waving and smiling while audience starts to boo and through rotten fruit. Still smiling stupidly, Josh sits down at the first chair.)  
  
Mia: Why is he on here?  
  
Lilly: Don't blame me, I just host this thing.  
  
Mia: Can't you get rid of him though?  
  
Lilly: Nope, the producers won't, they thought he might bring some drama.  
  
Mia: (shoots Josh death glare, Josh just smiles at camera and waves) Fine.  
  
Lilly: Ok, our next guy is in the Computer Club, you've dated him Mia, and he's obsessed with anime! Give a big round of applause for KEEENNY SHOWALTER!!!!!  
  
(Kenny runs out onto stage, audience is quiet, crickets chirp. As he runs he trips, bringing the audience to shrieking laughter. He gets up, looks around goofy and runs to Mia and kisses her hand. Mia wipes her hand and slaps Kenny across the face, reducing him to tears. He sits down at second chair.)  
  
Mia: This.. so far... sucks.  
  
Lilly: Just hang in there Mia.  
  
Mia: I think I'd rather hang myself.  
  
Lilly: (presses finger to ear), the producers say that would be good. It would give the show more drama.  
  
Mia: (rolls her eyes)  
  
Lilly: Not going to? (Mia shakes head) Fine.  
  
Mia: You might as well just bring out Mr. G.  
  
Lilly: Ewww... sick-o. Do you have something for your algebra teacher?  
  
Mia: No, but my mom does... (Mia blushes)... ooops...  
  
Lilly: What? Are they dating???  
  
Mia: Well....  
  
Lilly: When were you going to tell me????  
  
Mia: ....... Never?  
  
Lilly: What if they got really serious and planned on getting married or something? Were just NEVER going to tell me and let me figure it out when I see Mr. G at your house?  
  
Mia: That would never happen.  
  
Meg Cabot: (stand up from audience) IT DOES!!!! IN BOOK TWO!!!! (whole studio gasps, Meg sits down).  
  
Lilly: Ok so back to the third guy, I guess. He is really good at Algebra...  
  
Mia: Oh my god! Lilly! I told you I was only joking about the whole MR. G. thing.  
  
Lilly: (shoots Mia a look) Could you please not have another little outburst?  
  
Mia: Fine.  
  
Lilly: Fine!  
  
Mia: FINE!!  
  
Lilly: (back to announcer voice) Funny you should mention fine, Mia, because even though this guy in the Computer Club like #2 , many girls around AEHS would consider the senior FINE... not me.. but whatever. (In a dull voice) Please give a round of applause for Michael Moscovitz.  
  
(Audience goes wild as Michael walks onto the stage, smiles to Mia and sits down in the third chair. Mia blushes.)  
  
Lilly: Mia, why are you blushing so much?  
  
Mia: Mme? Blushing? I'm not blushing, it's just .. it got... cool in here...  
  
Lilly: Don't you mean hot?  
  
Mia: Yes.. I mean hot, of course... it is hot.  
  
Lilly: (back to announcer voice) So now that we know who everyone is, let's get a word from our sponsors and we will be right back, on....  
  
Audience shouts: KISS A FROG!!!!  
  
An: So... lets see how you all like this... please review... I will update faster and might get around to some of my other fanfics I have left for a while. 


End file.
